


A Hymn to Me and You

by shadowsapiens



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, F/M, Holding Hands, make that kidnapping work for you girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: Persephone has a decision to make, but she needs to know the terms.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	A Hymn to Me and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Bash, Ace! Thanks for being amazing, I hope you enjoy <3 <3 <3

The room is dark. Or, the room is light, but darkness clings to the man at her feet like a cloak, and that man is all Persephone sees. She keeps her hands at her sides, open, and her fingertips brush the blood-silk of her gown. She has a decision to make, but she needs to know the terms.

Even kneeling, Hades is a king. Power is the dagger in his gaze. Persephone gestures for him to speak.

Hades takes a deep breath. “We’re no strangers to love,” he says, quietly, but his words have an inescapable insistence to them.

“You know the rules, and so do I,” Persephone says. Her words echo in the throne room. They’re alone, but she knows the words they say here today will resound through history.

“A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of.” Hades stands, gestures at himself. The throne room. “You wouldn’t get this from any other guy.”

She feels dizzy, suddenly. She wonders if the ghost-pale column of his neck would be cool or warm to the touch.

“I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling,” Hades continues, nearly whispering. “Gotta make you understand.” The words ring again and again and again through her heart.

He reaches out, and Persephone takes his hand, and she knows in that moment: she’s never gonna give him up.


End file.
